


What should be next

by Frozenkidney



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Asking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenkidney/pseuds/Frozenkidney
Summary: I'm on a little stump on what I should write next. Comment ideas or ideas you like from what I've come up.
Relationships: The Knight & Zote the Mighty (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	What should be next

Ideas:

1: Zote finds the knights home (would possibly be multiple chapters, serious)

2: Zote in deepnest alternate version

3: hornet tries to get Zote away from Knight 

If I like any suggestions and use them, I will credit you properly. 


End file.
